


Love At First Read

by AevumAce



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko's an aspiring writer, Budding Romance, Chance Meeting, Conventions, Diana's not just a writer but THE writer, Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Fandom, NaNoWriMo, Online Friends, Shiny Chariot's a book series, Writer AU, fanfics, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AevumAce/pseuds/AevumAce
Summary: In a fanfic convention, Akko only sold one copy of her self-insert character written in the Shiny Chariot fandom. Unwilling to give up, she hones her craft and receives an online message from a mysterious stranger while participating in NANOWRIMO for the first time.Dianakko Week 2020 Day 4: AU
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Love At First Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyringo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyringo/gifts).



> This started as a late birthday gift. crazyringo is the source of inspiration for this when I asked her to give me ideas for dianakkoweek xD. Thank you :3

The February Fanfic Festival wasn’t so bad. It’s as though a small city of tents has been built overnight, like some sort of literary army camp. Everyone seems to be cosplaying and promoting their fanfics and a few original works. Akko’s got several stands dotted around.

“Lotte maybe this is a bad idea. No one’s coming. I’m just digging my grave by writing self-insert fanfic about a Japanese girl with mental disability in the world of straight Shiny Chariot fans.”

Of course, there are millions of Shiny Chariot fans out there. The release of a new Shiny Chariot book will make the evening news as always. Thousands of people queued outside bookshops just to get their hands on the latest in the Chariot series. 

The story about an orphan from France attending a prestigious school for witches in Britain and became a chosen wielder of the Claiomh Solais, a magical staff with the power to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion to bring back the lost magic took the world by storm. The movie series was still in the making and the film studio was planning to create a Magical world of Shiny Chariot theme park. 

“I told you, Diversity and Queer is a niche market,” Lotte shrugged. “And it’s about time Queer women, most especially with diverse cast get their representation in a beloved series we all grew up from childhood. We just need to get the word out there.”

Laughing, she turned to a blonde woman standing by the stall.

“Hear that?” Lotte asked. “My friend wrote a book about two girls falling in love that made me – a hardened reader of straight romance aka Night Fall books – in love. If that’s not a reason to check her fics, what is?”

The blonde was a strange one. She’s tall and the boots made her almost six-foot, clad a huge designer coat, wide-brimmed hat, and ridiculously large sunglasses. Akko wondered if she’s dressed as a character from something. The woman seemed intrigued. She picked up one of the copies and opened the first page.

This was the bit Akko has discovered she hated the most. Standing nearby as someone opened her book and examine the contents. She’s not sure what’s worst: when they like it and buy it with a knowing look at her, or when it doesn’t appeal and they put it back down.

To Akko’s surprise, the woman does neither of these things.

The blonde wasn’t the usual type of person who was interested in her fanfic ideas. 

A frown marred her features and re-examined the book cover and blurb. She looked Akko over as well. “You wrote this?”

Akko nodded, wanting this woman to like it.

Without any other words, the blonde reached for her wallet, handed Lotte a fifty, and strode out of the tent before she can even get any change.

“Maybe I should keep on doing the marketing for you,” Lotte said, handing Akko the fifty. “I wonder who on earth that is?”

It turned out that the mysterious blonde was the only one who bought for a copy of Akko’s fanfic. It dissuaded Akko to even put her story up on any fic hosting sites. Lotte kept on trying to make her feel better. She tried all sorts of encouragements but Akko buried the story deep where nobody else will read it.

* * *

_**The experience,**_ however, didn’t discourage Akko from continuing as a writer. She was determined to write and create a better story. With a notebook full of new ideas, she’s planning to write, making October her goal for having everything planned out.

Akko’s first contact with ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic on the NaNoWriMo forum was due to her name. The username stood out from the mass of other names because it's Akko’s favorite quote from the books.

> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> So you’re a Shiny Chariot fan too? Hope the word count is going well. 
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> You could say that. Wordcount 150k and I have yet to finish. I need to delete massive chunks of texts to keep it near 100k at this rate.

The word count startled Akko. It’s only the first week into November’s annual challenge to write a 50k word novel in a month. ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic must have so far poured out 20k words per day.

> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Wow. Do you even sleep?
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> Not when I’m writing. The work comes first. 

Akko expected the interaction to end right there. NaNoWriMo’s forums and message system may be fun, but she’s there to write an original novel, like everyone else, and she isn’t anywhere near her target yet.

She let out a gasp when she received a message from ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic the next day. Akko frowned as she read it. It’s an unexpected question, to say the least.

> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> If I send you a list of questions about international transfer students and Japanese transferee’s experience with adapting to British culture, would you answer them for me?
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Uh... sure! Wait. How did you know I’m Japanese?
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I didn’t mean to be frank or rude, but I figured it from your username. There are also hints in your bio.

Akko re-read her bio. She mentioned being an international transfer student currently living in England and found nothing that suggested she disclosed her nationality other than her username.

> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> You’re clever. But sure, I’ll help! I’m always happy to procrastinate from actual writing. 
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> Thank you. May I ask what stories you write? 
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> No problem! I used to write a Shiny Chariot self-insert fanfiction. Don’t laugh, please. If I write anything good enough, I might get the courage to write my novel. I just want to see if there is a market for diversity and female queer romance. But that didn’t really work out but I’m so stubborn so I still am writing an original novel.
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I agree. It’s a good practice and ego-boosting. Don’t listen to the haters. 
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> I never mentioned haters.
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> You didn’t have to. Reading between the lines is what I do.

That’s the end of the conversation until the second week. Akko had clocked up fifteen-thousand words, pleased at her productivity. A smile grew on her face as another message popped up in her inbox.

> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> Thank you for your help. The novel is finished so I won’t be here until next year. If you have something ready by then I would be happy to beta-read it.
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Whoa! You’re done?
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I plot everything in advance. I devote the first week of November to the boring task of writing it all down. National Novel Writing Month is just a tool to help me focus. Let me know if you have something ready for me to read next year.

Akko doesn’t think about ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic a great deal over the rest of the month. She finished her 50k words, and spent the December afterward proud of the achievement. Editing became her goal. She doesn’t work constantly on it, but she went back to it one or two evenings a week when boredom drove her up the wall. 

Christmas passed and Akko made polishing it her New Year’s Resolution. While Akko remembered ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic’s offer, she doubted that they meant it at all. It’s easy to forget a polite promise in the space of a year.

* * *

_**April brought** _some excitement in Akko’s life. The new Shiny Chariot book was being released. Akko had the luck to go to the midnight release on Blytonbury.

When the time for the Q and A session arrived, the main building was bubbling over with anticipation. There’s no one type of person there. Little kids squealed from one row, teenagers donning Shiny Chariot clothing merchandise, while the elderly clutch at battered copies of Shiny Chariot’s books in another. Several cosplayers are dressed in Chariot’s trademark stage costume and carry replicas of her Shiny Rod.

When the author was announced, the applause was thunderous and skipped onto the platform. Everybody was still in awe of the 12-year-old who managed to create a worldwide phenomenon story. 10 years later, Diana Cavendish was now a young woman in her twenties.

Akko has seen Diana Cavendish’s picture before, in the paper, and in television interviews, there’s an air of how she carried herself. Confident, cool, and unapologetic. But Diana Cavendish looked different. Despite how young she looked, the air around her was heavy, like she’s been through a lot of situations. She oozed maturity that can only come from carrying tons of heavy burdens. Nevertheless, she’s dressed like a film star in a designer suit and heels. Her face was filled with makeup giving her a naturally flawless look, and her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder in waves. Diana Cavendish looked at ease with all the attention.

It began with a reading of the soon-to-be-released sixth book and Akko can’t help the grin forming as she listened to her British accent. Diana Cavendish sat in an armchair, leg over the other, and continued with her narration like the charming storyteller she was. Akko knew the story was going to be brilliant, knew that – as always – all the little clues and small touches will come together to explode in one perfect solution that no one could ever guess.

After a few chapters of reading, Diana Cavendish took a question from a teenage girl wearing a shirt that said #Charioteer.

“Will Croix Meridies be returning in this book? I know they’ve made their separate ways after their disagreement of using the Dream Fuel Spirit in book five, but is there a chance for reconciliation? And do you feel there are still parts of her story with Chariot you’ve yet to tell?”

Akko hoped Croix was to return. After all, the last book ended in a cliffhanger. Chariot’s days in the entertainment industry were explored in more detail when a new conflict was introduced. Her long time best friend and supporter turned bitter of her success and became a rival. Of course, Akko’s more than a little interested in the veiled question about Chariot’s chemistry with Croix.

Diana Cavendish shrugged. “She’s not returning in this book, though she might at a later date. She’s been Chariot’s friend for many years, so there’s a whole goldmine of stories there.”

The answer was neatly sidestepped. Akko knew that Diana Cavendish was aware of a famous lesbian pairing in her novels but wise to not alienate all of her readers. Most of her readers were conservative and like a marketer, as she was, she didn’t want to lose half her audience.

A few more questions came before someone has another try. This time, it was from a woman wearing a ‘Keep Calm and ship Charoix’ shirt. “Do you feel Chariot might have had a romantic relationship with Croix at some point?”

Even from the back, Akko can see the tension from Diana Cavendish at this question. A stray small smirk plastered on her lips before she completely smoothed her features. “You might want to continue reading to find out.”

There was a ripple of mixed noises from the crowd as they react and there’s no hesitation when the next question’s called for.

Akko surprised herself by standing up. It’s a neutral question, one that can’t annoy Diana Cavendish.

“I was just wondering what you thought of National Novel Writing Month and how it compares to your methods?”

Diana Cavendish offered no emotion as she blinked and raised the microphone to speak. “That’s that thing amateurs do, isn’t it? They like it because they don’t have to be any good but all the more, serves as a good practice.”

* * *

_**“She’s a**_ complete bitch,” Akko complained later, strolling through the streets with Lotte. “I mean, why do people like her so much?”

“For the same reason, you’re ranting about her now. She’s controversial and exciting. She’s good at getting people talking. And she’s a damn good writer.”

“Well, she lost a reader.”

“Because she slagged off NANOWRIMO? Akko, she’s not alone in that opinion. You have to say, at least she’s not problematic like she-who-must-not-be-named.”

“Ugh true. She uses her platform wisely. And no, not because she did that.” Akko said, kicking a small rock down the curb. “It’s because she acted as the one about every question.”

“Like what?”

“You know...” she said, trying her best to express her point, “cold and superior, like she was a goddess among mortals. I won’t be buying her next book.”

Lotte shrugged. “You will.”

“Well, probably!” She raised her hands in defeat. “But I’ll think nasty things while I read it.”

“In other interviews she’s lovely. Maybe she had a bad day, or she wanted to whip up some gossip. In the end, it’s all marketing buzz, which is what you should be doing if you want to sell books.”

That night, when they reached their apartment, Akko couldn’t bring herself to shelf the Shiny Chariot book she bought without reading it. She did buy it for that purpose. It seemed such a waste if she trashed it after spending her hard-earned money on it.

She flipped the first page and started. Hours passed by and Akko squinted under her desk lamp. It’s past two in the morning but she couldn’t bring the book down. 

It’s a great one. After the disaster of trying to blow up the moon, Chariot was ashamed of herself and took in a new identity. She became a professor in the academy where she was once a student because it’s the one place she felt at home. The headmistress and some of the trusted teachers knew her secret and promised to keep it. They even let her stay in a tower away from the rest of the teacher's dormitory so she can have a sense of privacy.

Even if she wasn’t worthy to wield the Claiomh Solais anymore, she still pursued to find the last word. The book tackled depression and moving on, it taught readers how to cope with the overwhelming fall that came from failure and how to rise again. However, in Chariot’s musings, she always thought of Croix. Basic questions of where and how she was doing ever since.

The book ended with another commotion. It was a cliffhanger. A group of troublemakers, two of them were transferees, appeared in front of the matriculation ceremony in the most unconventional of ways in the new school year.

The relationship between Chariot and Croix can be read off as friendship, but Akko was getting better at reading between the lines and woke up the next morning hard, lost in a vivid dream that half memory and half fantasy in which her self-insert character befriended her rival and in the end, became lovers.

She filled almost five pages of her idea notebook with sleepy scribbles. Akko was full of ideas for her next story and raring to go. It’s going to be a blast. Admittedly, it wasn’t any different from her initial idea but she wanted to revise it. Change the direction of the story, add multiple character arcs for all of her main characters, and let the romance develop naturally. 

* * *

_**Akko logged**_ into the NaNoWriMo website two weeks after November began. Her new draft wasn’t finished. She needed help smoothing things out. Being on a deadline, and unable to see what’s wrong with her story, she needed to find a willing beta-reader to analyze her stuff.

She only remembered ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic when she looked through her inbox and saw new messages.

> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I’ve finished writing. I can read your novel now. I assume you’ve finished it?
> 
> Do you write other things or just queer romance?
> 
> Is your work based on experience or just imagination? 
> 
> Having plot trouble? Want to talk it through?
> 
> It’s been weeks, is it safe to assume you’re not going to participate NANORWRIMO this year?

Akko was amused at this sudden interest and answered as best she can.

> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Uh, yes. I didn’t think you remembered.
> 
> General fantasy asides from queer romance so far. Maybe other things in the future.
> 
> Mostly imagination. I never get past the first dates.
> 
> I’m still participating, sorry I forgot to log in until now. 
> 
> The plot is not the problem. I planned the adventure for months now. It has… recently come to my attention that the character I write cannot continue the way she is and remain credible. Character development must be addressed. Unfortunately, that will present difficulties and yet I can’t puzzle my way around it. 

> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> You sound like you’re scared of what people might think. Write it the way you want. It’s not like the whole world is breathing down your neck. Write it the best you can and forget about your audience. It’s a piece of advice I try to live by. I have to write one novel per year, you see. So I can’t afford to lose my creativity and inspiration.

With the advice in mind, Akko managed to rack up a high word count at inhuman speed. Akko’s heart warmed at the idea it might be because of **ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic’s** advice. ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic was finished with their draft but this time, they seemed to stick around and showed an interest in Akko.

> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Thank you so much for your help! I finally finished my new draft.
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> That’s great to hear. Would you want me to beta your work?
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> I’d love to, but you sound so busy. I wouldn’t want to give you more work to do.
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> You answered vital questions for me. I promised to review your work. Did you believe I wouldn’t keep my promise?
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> I thought you weren’t serious. Yes please, I’ll send it over. Do you want me to do yours?
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I would like you to but I can’t. My works are confidential until then.
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Would you at least tell me what they’re about?
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I suppose. Full honesty, I am somewhat having plot problems myself. I couldn’t finish the last book I have in mind so I’m writing a companion novel for now. It’s some sort of prequel story that happened before the events of the main books.
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Oh wow, how many books have you written?

Akko didn’t receive a reply for a while, but she chalked it up to them being busy. Checking her manuscript once more, she knew she had nothing to lose. Akko sent the file to the email address provided and thanked ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic for looking it over. She went back to her life.

A response came at the end of the month.

> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> Here’s the document back.
> 
> I enjoyed it a surprising amount. I normally don’t read fanfictions because of the multiple reasons concerning legal problems but since I promised, I couldn’t back down. Your writing is powerful and it helps that I found the new character voice engaging. The diversity is great. I admit I am one of those writers who kept writing about cis white straight and abled characters. But reading from a different pov was refreshing. Diversity and Queer is a niche market. Your writing is somewhat flowery in places but overall I found little to criticize.

Akko opened the attached script to see just what they changed. It was mostly the logistical and grammar things, smoothing out stilted conversation and the unclear description of the setting, the scenes, and the action, adding little nuances that made each line seem natural. The description was ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic’s thing. Akko was all about the dialogue. Akko got lucky when she found them. They complimented each other nicely.

A spark of annoyance spread through her somehow because it meant that she will have to rush to make the changes before posting them to Archive Of Our Own, but she’s delighted overall.

> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> Thank you. Your notes have been very helpful. I’m more than happy to return the favor, though I’m not much of an expert.
> 
> I meant to ask what you thought of the new Shiny Chariot book? If you’ve love witches there must’ve been plenty for you to like about that last novel!
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> That’s sweet of you but I don’t require my work to be read by anyone.
> 
> Yes. It frustrated me. It didn’t go in the direction I would have preferred.
> 
> **From: Shiny_Akko**
> 
> If it’s the direction I think you mean, judging by the fact you’re happy to edit queer self-inserts for a stranger then I sympathize. There were plenty of subtexts but let’s be honest, millions of people don’t line the streets to buy novels about gay witches.
> 
> If you ask me, I loved how sentimental Chariot was to stay in Luna Nova even if the most logical sense was for her to leave the magic world and retreat. Too many stories ignore the consequences their plots have forced upon the protagonists. 
> 
> **From: ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**
> 
> I am very much aware of that. You know what, let me plan my next strategy and let me get back to you.

* * *

_**Akko’s** **online**_ friend was still in contact with her. She found it odd because last year, **ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic** disappeared as soon as they were done. Her curiosity for the enigmatic stranger increased, and even though they’ve been messaging for years, Akko knew nothing about them.

All Akko knew about was that they are female, possibly gay, lived in Wedinburgh, knew a lot about Witchcraft and Shiny Chariot books, and secretive about her writing.

Despite this lack of information, they never seem to run out of things to talk about. The writing was discussed in great detail. Akko learned a lot and books are frequently debated. Often Akko found herself reading things they had suggested and wondered if, on the other side of the screen, ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic was checking out the stories she’s mentioned.

She had been harboring the biggest crush on her. Every time she sat at her computer, she spent at least a quarter of her time checking her inbox and when the little notification saying she was online did pop up, Akko's heart fluttered and her stomach felt tight and she was almost always the first one to send a message. 

The writer in her wanted to create stories about ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic, her posh and strict personality, her intelligence, and compassion. She itched to ask for an IRL meeting, but if ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic won’t even share the title of her books, it seemed impossible that she’d agree to meet in person.

It became so bad that soon, Akko wrote her self-insert’s rival as **ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic**. Her main couple turned into little fictional copies of her and her crush. But she tamped all of that down, pushed it far into the back of her mind, hoping it would go away.

Akko didn't want to risk their friendship for her stupid little crush, even if it wasn't all that little. She just hoped that ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic wouldn’t notice the wish-fulfillment she added.

“She sounds a bit weird,” Lotte said when Akko mentioned this friendship to her.

They are on the February Fanfic Festival once more. It’s pouring down this year and there was a buzz that Diana Cavendish wasn’t making an appearance this April, despite her new prequel book is out, so there’s a bit of gloom in the air. Many people believe that Diana Cavendish’s absence was due to security concerns. There were also predictions that she wrote a prequel instead of the final book because she was stagnating. Losing her spark and all that the moment she delved into writing Chariot as a young adult.

The cloud hovering over Akko wasn’t all because of that unexpected news. Akko hasn’t sold any copies of books at all this year, so she’s not feeling a bit better about the whole thing. She already wrote an original work and everything, used famous tropes and tags. Announced her book launch on Tumblr and Twitter, but nobody was preordering anything.

Maybe being an author wasn’t meant to be her. She should continue with her boring waitress day job instead and learn how to sing and play the guitar so she can join Amanda and the others on their nighttime gigs.

“She’s not weird,” Akko explained. “We just talk about writing and books. And sometimes queer romance.”

“And you want to meet her?”

“I’m curious.”

“And I’m curious about the fanfic that new kid’s showing around. I’ll be back!” Lotte rushed off to the stall across from them, checking the Night Fall fanfic about Edgar/Arthur pairing.

Akko sat down and went back to reread the sixth book of the Shiny Chariot series. She’s had it for a year and she’s sure it’s going to become the most reread book she owned. It brought her comfort and served as a great distraction before the prequel novel comes this April.

“Like it?”

Akko looked up and right there in front of her was someone who looked familiar, frowning at the woman first before recognition crossed her features. “Oh! You’re the woman from last year. The only one who bought my book.”

She’s dressed the same as before. In the same coat, same shades, and same boots but her hair was slightly damp from being caught out in the rain. “So, what’s your verdict on the Shiny Chariot book?”

Akko held up the Diana Cavendish novel. “It’s good, yes. More for what it represents than what it is.”

She looked oddly upset at this. “So you don’t like it?”

“No, I do… the story’s brilliant as always. Diana Cavendish has an amazing mind. What did you think of it?”

The blonde shrugged as though what she thought of it was neither here nor there, but she looked somewhat happier.

“I’m Akko, by the way. Atsuko Kagari.”

“I’m... ah, I thought you might like this.” The blonde reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a copy of the newest Shiny Chariot book.

Akko opened the book to the cover page and Akko saw that it’s signed. A signature she’s seen printed in gold on collectors’ editions but never in person.

“How on earth did you get that? April’s too far away, the book’s not even out yet!”

“It’s for you.”

Akko blinked, suddenly suspicious. “Alright, Blonde Carmen Sandiego, I know when I’m being scammed.”

“This is not a scam.” The blonde sighed deeply. “You can see it’s genuine and I’m giving it to you for free, so technically not a scam.”

Akko needed a little more convincing. “I’m a stranger and that book will be worth a fortune. Why would you give it to me?”

The blonde sighed once more. “I thought you’d have worked it out by now. I had no idea you can be so daft.”

A flash of irritation crossed her mind. “Who are you?” Akko demanded.

The stranger sighed again. Akko was about to tell her if she’s going to sigh once more, she’s going to have the security drag her away when the blonde reached to take Akko’s copy of the book from her hands. She flipped open the first page and snatched a pen from the table. With one easy movement, she scrawled on the cover page and handed it back. Akko looked at it. It’s a perfect replica of Diana Cavendish’s signature.

“Huh, that’s a neat trick.”

This time she huffed in annoyance. “Not a trick.” She snatched the book back and added a further note. 

Akko took it and looked down at it.

**A believing heart is your magic.**

She’s seen those words hundreds of times in the last year and the shock that this young lady standing in front of her was **ABelievingHeartIsYourMagic** knocked all thoughts of Diana Cavendish from her mind.

Now embarrassment washed over her. Akko wanted to crawl in a hole and hide until the sun comes out. “H-how did you find me?”

The blonde’s mouth curled into a smile. “It’s not that hard to connect the dots. When you sent me a copy of your second draft and I opened it and realized I’d read it before.”

Akko was almost too shocked to speak. She nodded.

“And… you're her? You are...”

Somehow she seemed tied up in all this. Diana glanced around at the other patrons in the tent. They were being entirely ignored. “Yes, I am Diana Cavendish.” 

“That’s…” Akko can’t even finish the sentence. 

Insane. Impossible. Mad.

"It seems you and I are tied together by an invisible string."

Akko didn't mean to let out a snort, but she did. She just didn't think Diana Cavendish would be the sort to believe in invisible strings pulling two souls together.

Diana inhaled after the initial embarrassment of her sappy words. “There is a possibility of having a diverse cast and queer romance that might be relevant to my novel. I do admit, having standard characters over and over in fiction is overused. And while I am perfectly aware of the theoretical aspect, you have a talent for making it seem… appealing. My agent is rather unhappy at the moment because I read fanfiction of my work and now I wrote myself to a dead end. Because I read about your self-insert, I now want your character to become the next wielder of Claiomh Solais. I kept writing numerous starts for the final installment but I kept losing motivation for it.”

“You mean you trashed it.”

“More or less,” Diana chuckled. “Book six was supposed to end with Chariot trying to prove herself worthy of the Claiomh Solais once more but I made a crazy move. Unprecedented and stupid. I introduced your self-insert character and I now want Chariot to be a mentor instead of the hero. I told myself, I can still fix it. But I needed to do what was right for the character. Chariot was meant to be a great mentor. Not a hero. Akko, I know I legally bought a copy of your fanfic but I don’t want to take up your idea and your hard work. I want you to continue writing for the Shiny Chariot series. I want you to write your debut novel.”

“As your ghostwriter?”

“No, I... I don’t want to take credit for your idea. I can’t.”

“Why are you doing this?” Akko asked. “Why are you telling me this?”

Diana looked uncomfortable, “because I’m tired of writing Shiny Chariot series. I want to write something else but everyone – my friends, my family, my agent, my team, wants me to keep continuing. The new installments of the Shiny Chariot series are losing its sparks. People can see it. They can see I’m stagnating.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry to hear that. You kept churning books every year. No wonder you’re burned out.”

A pearly smile spread across Diana’s cheek. Her intense gaze, never wavering as she stared at Akko’s. “It’s true I require a much-needed rest.” 

Akko found herself unable to continue meeting her gaze. She looked down to the floor and pushed a stray lock of her fringe behind her ear, aware of the warmth on her cheeks. “So why me?”

Now it’s time for Diana to blush. “Well, I – we’ve been talking a lot – and I’ve grown to – uh... I see you have potential, Akko. And I want your work to be published. Traditionally. So if you’d please... have dinner with me? We can talk about my business proposal.”

There’s a moment of silence in which Akko’s too stunned to say anything because her favorite author and probably her favorite person in the world was inviting her to dinner, but before she has a chance to reply, Diana had let out a strangled sound.

“I mean,” Diana started, sounding panicked, her voice oddly high-pitched. “You don’t have to. And... I guess it’s not much of a thank you if I ask you to help me but–”

She blinked once, then twice. Diana Cavendish’s flushing red by the time she became speechless, and there’s something in the sight of this tall, slender woman who’s rendered Akko speechless too. Something about Diana’s reddened cheeks made her heart soar. 

Akko doesn’t quite comprehend the strangeness that’s entered her life, but she understood that here’s a young woman who has an amazing mind, who’s interesting to talk to, and she’s standing in front of Akko lost for words with a pleading look in her eyes.

Her lips curved in the biggest smile. “I’d love to have dinner with you. Help me gather the copies of my fics back to the boxes. We wouldn’t want people to get spoilers.”

The smile that broke on Diana’s face was as bright as the sunshine. 


End file.
